In drug stores, convenience stores, grocery stores or other retailers, selling small quantities of nonprescription drugs, a display device is used to sell small quantities of a pain reliever, for example. Usually, if more than one dose of a medicine is being sold by the display device, a single dose at a time of medicine is dispensed from the card. The dispensing is done by a permanent deformation of the display device which cannot be resealed.
It has not previously been possible to open a tamper resistant package to access more than one dose of individually sealed medication by removing all the doses of medication from the display device and returning a portion of the doses or unused doses back to the display device. After the returning of the unused doses, it would be desirable to again have a sealed display device.
Accordingly, there is a need for accessing more than one dose of medication at a time from a display device and returning the unused individually sealed doses back into the display device for subsequent retrieval.